


A Little Time

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: n3rs_commentfic, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years it doesn’t take much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swingandswirl off a prompt she posted in n3rs_commentfic

Charlie rubbed at his shoulder. His doctor kept telling him that he needed to stop using boards and stick to note pads or his computer. Charlie had listened politely, looked at the MRI of his deteriorating cartilage and went home and picked up a stick of chalk. He told himself that he would stop when the pain became too much to think through. For now it was just a minor irritant.

He got down a few more lines when he felt a pair of large, warm hands settle onto his shoulder and rub a little.

He turned around and looked up into Colby's still green eyes.

“How's it going?” Colby asked.

“Slow but steady.”

Colby smiled, his eyes crinkling up in well worn groves around the corner. “Got time for a break?”

Charlie gave just the right kind of smirk. The one he knew still got Colby going. “I might have a little time. Depends on what it's for.”

Colby drew him a little closer. “Well I was just thinking that it's just past midnight which means it's now our anniversary.”

Charlie tried to put on an innocent face. “Is it really?”

Colby ghosted a kiss across his lips. “Yes it is and you know it.”

Charlie let his chalk slip from his fingers and pulled his body flush against Colby's. “Well in that case we better start celebrating.”


End file.
